Second Chance
by Inubuddy13
Summary: It has been thirty years since the death of first Kinish Asura. But, what if Asura in all his fear and madness hid a piece of his soul away?  The memories of the past no longer remain, but the madness is still there. Everyone deserves a second chance…


I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own all the children I made XD Enjoy!

This is a Next Generation story

* * *

Ch. 1 – A Meister and Their Weapon

A boy fourteen years of age; trembled as he fallowed his close friend into the classroom. Short mess black hair adored the boy's head as he reached out to grasp the hand of the taller boy in front of him.

Gold eyes glanced back at the boy. "Gale…Something wrong?" Emerald eyes looked up at the boy in front of them. The lean form of the other could be seen perfectly in the skin tight black tank with a small white Lord Death mask located in the bottom right corner, over top the tank was a black waist coat with a Lord Death mask on each shoulder, the cuffs of the jacket were white as well as the rim of the hood and the trimming of the jacket.

Gale shook his head smiling "J-Just nervous Cedric." Gale jumped when he felt the stringy arm of his friend wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey nothing to worry about alright?" He grinned at Gale. "You aren't with just any meister, you're the weapon of the only son of Death The Kid." Gale shifted looking down blushing. He played unsurely with the right end his tan scarf. At Lord Death's mask was crudely stitched at the end of each scarf. Cedric smiled as he remembered making his partner the scarf as Christmas present. Cedric shook his head drawing his attention back to his partner

"B-But…Your sister is so far ahead of us…I-I mean." Gale looked down at the tiled floor. "We've only collected one kishin soul, and that was only because your mom was there to make sure we were safe." Gale felt tears well up in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Cedric. I'm not a very strong weapon."

Cedric laughed ruffling his weapons hair. "Gale it's fine, I mean mom worries too much and Aunty Patty doesn't worry enough about Brooklyn." The reaper said placing his friend in a headlock. "Now hurry up and cheer up ya dork!" Cedric said chuckling as Gale struggled to get out of the headlock. Gale looked up at his meister; his partner who only had three white lines on the left side of his head. Gale watched as Cedric pushed long stray strands of hair out of his line of vision, he gave a sly smirk as he let go of Gale's head.

'Level one meister, Cedric Thompson or Death the Kidd II as his father fondly refers to him. He is youngest and only son of Death the Kid and Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson. His older half sister Brooklyn Thompson or Death the Girl, is a level two gun meister. Cedric is a scythe meister and has inherited his mother's relaxed attitude, perhaps the only off putting thing about Cedric is his fear of ghosts.' Gale smiled as these thoughts ran through his head; it was okay that Cedric was afraid of ghosts. Gale leaned into his friend's back feeling Cedric's soul wavelength. Gale felt his breath hitch at the feeling that flowed through him. This wave length, this power, it scared him. Gale pulled away from his friend adjusting his scarf quickly.

Cedric looked back at his partner 'Gale Evans…' He thought watched the boy start to tremble. Gale wore a long thick sleeved black sweater with long dark blue demine jeans. The long tan scarf wrapped around the boy's neck acted like a shield to ward off other students. Cedric tapped his ankle high black boots against the light green tile. 'Level one weapon, Gale Evans or Gale Abel was his first name before he was adopted by favored meister Maka Evans and death scythe Soul Evans. The boy's father was in the midst of turning into a kishin and had raved that his son was the reborn Lord Asura.' Cedric felt his hand clench as he watched Gale tentatively walk in side. 'Gale Evans, a trembling frighten child who was the soon to be death scythe of Cedric Thompson.' Gale thought smiling, 'That's what people will think of when they see him.' He wrapped an arm around Gale's shoulders. 'You'll get stronger Gale… You just need have some courage.'

* * *

A young woman against the wall next the classroom that she had seen two level one students walk into. Her amber eyes looked over at a young man with short spiky white hair. "Hey Wes you done creeping on your baby brother yet?" The girl asked placing her hands behind her head.

The man named Wes looked over at the woman, "Dammit Jessica, you know how Gale can get… It's bad enough he partnered up with Kidd the II." Wes stated his red eyes glared at his partner. "And I want to make sure he's okay." Wes took a few steps away from the door he had been peeking into. He turned his body towards his weapon partner.

Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail; she wore a sleeveless dark pink and white vest. Her black ankle high boots with a brown trim tapped against the tile. "Wes you need to let him venture. Your little brother is safer with Cedric than any other meister." Jessica's hand dug into her black boot cut pants pocket, "If anything you should feel happy for your brother to be picked to be trained by a reaper." She pulled out a slim cigarette, placing it between her supple lips she lit up with a simple flick of her finger. Wes stared at the tiny flame that stood at attention for his partner.

"I know but…" Wes sighed standing next to his partner "He came into my room screaming last night…" Jessica took a drag from her cigarette closing her eyes "He kept asking me to keep the man with three eyes away from him…Jess…I think you and me need to take him to see Prof. Stein." Wes said looking away from his partner as she slammed him against the wall. Her black fingerless gloved hand grabbed a hold of his dress shirt collar. Wes nose scrunched up at the smell of tobacco.

"Why the hell would you want to hand your baby brother over to that mad man?" She hissed at him. "Your sister will rip your fucking arm off you idiot!" She took another drag and blew the smoke away from her meister "I don't even want to think what your father and mother would do if they found out you took Gale to Stein…" Her hand uncurled from Wes' collar. It instead rested upon Wes' left shoulder, "Wes… What happens if Stein hurts him? I mean if your family doesn't kill," Jessica looked at the spot where she and Wes had seen Cedric place Gale in a playful headlock; "his meister will."

Wes glared at Jessica "Me and you are going into that lab with him. We aren't going to let Professor Stein dissect him. Right?" Wes said taking his partner's hand. He smiled at Jessica "I mean after all we are to cool to let old Stein get us right?"

Jessica grinned and roughly punched Wes in the shoulder "Fuck yeah we're way to cool let that stitched together psycho get us." She laughed and took another drag from her cigarette. "Now let's head back to class before Sid finds out we aren't just going to the bathroom."

* * *

Gale yawned as he laid his head on Cedric's shoulder. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, Cedric looked over at his weapon before going back to taking notes. "Have that dream again Gale?" Cedric asked softly. Gale shook his head yawning again.

"I-I was trapped in this thick pool of water…" He whispered frowning "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think." Gale closed his eyes willing the memory of the dream back to his mind. "Someone pulled me out of the water though…It was the scary man with three eyes again."

"You dream about him lot." Cedric pointed out as he moved Gale's head to his lap. He took off his jacket and covered his partner with it. He glared at other students that stared at the pair.

Gale felt his eyes grow heavy "I guess…But I like it when the three eyed man is there at first…He makes all the scary things go away." Gale whispered his hand gripped his meister's pant leg. "B-but then, he kills people… He kills Dad and mom, Sarah, Wes…. Everyone…" Gale felt his breath increase "Th-then h-he when he looks at me…I-I see myself standing there with him…Holding his hand...And I'm smiling." Gale felt Cedric rub his back.

"Relax Gale, it's just a dream…Try and go to sleep alright I'll take notes for you." Cedric said giving a small smile at his friend.

"Cedric Thompson," Cedric looked up at see a man with shoulder length red hair standing in front of the class. Cedric rolled his eyes placing his head in his left hand. His right hand ran through his partner's hair attempting to keep the boy calm during his sleep. "Are you paying attention at all to the soul resonance lesson?"

"Not really no…" Cedric answered yawning as he leaned back. "Oi, Spirit why are you teaching? I thought you were retired." Cedric had no respect for the man, after all the man had almost sent his partner into a panic attack when the idiot had come barreling down the hall in order to give his grandson a large hug.

Spirit clenched his hand glaring, his eyes widen when a thought passed through his head "Cedric where is your partner?" His voice got more panicked with each passing word. "Oh, Maka will never forgive me if I don't see to it that her youngest son doesn't get a proper education!"

"I-I'm here G-Grand pa…" Gale's soft voice said as he lifted his hand up. He pulled himself up hugging Cedric's jacket. He blushed brightly as his classmates began to murmur. Cedric wrapped an arm around Gale's shoulders. He brought his hand up and ruffled his Gale's hair grinning.

"Sorry the old man woke you up Gale." Cedric said as Gale handed his coat back to him.

Gale gave Cedric a small smile "It's okay…" Gale felt his breath quicken and his body tremble. Cedric's quickly got behind Gale.

"Gale take even breaths okay?" Cedric whispered keeping his voice calm. "Don't have an attack okay? It's okay…No one here sees you." Cedric wrapped his long boney fingers around Gale's eyes. He smiled as he listened to his partner's breathing return to normal.

"It must be hard… Having such a weak partner." Gale heard one of fellow classmates whisper. "I heard during a mission Gale had such a severe panic attack that his meister got hurt." Another voice piped in. Gale reached his hand up touching his partner's hand. He felt along the soft skin till he hit a cool metal object.

'That's the ring his father gave him…" Gale thought attempting to get his mind off the chattering class. Gale tugged at his partner's hand. "I-I'm fine Cedric…" Gale smiled as the tones of the dismissal bell rang. Gale jumped as the students stood up; Cedric laughed and placed the class notes he had been taking in front of Gale.

"Come on let's head out before your grandfather get's a hold of you."

* * *

Wes sighed as stared at his friend who was arguing with his weapon partner. "Hey, Brook you done fighting with Jess yet?"

A young woman turned around on her heel, her bright gold eyes narrowed at the sight of one Wes' sleeves being ripped thanks to their local "silent assassin". "What is wrong with you!" Shouted the girl as she stomped over her black dress shirt could be seen clearly from her open white suit jacket with black trimming. She stalked towards Wes, who held his hands up trying to defend himself from the girls rage.

"N-now Brooklyn calm down." Wes said as he pressed himself against the wall. "Jess do something!" Wes cried as Brooklyn began to unbutton his shirt. Jess laughed watching Brooklyn strip Wes.

"Getting overpowered by your rival is so not cool bro!" Shouted a girl with dirty blond hair pulled into twin short pigtails. She waved her hand at her brother Wes "But I guess I can let you be uncool since it is Death the Girl stripping you." Her lips drew back showing a set of sharp teeth. "Besides, there is no way you can ever be as cool as me Bro."

Wes glared at his younger sister, "Oh yeah, cause it's so cool to only have collected what ten kishin souls?" Wes said smirking. "Sarah if you spent more time on your missions instead of focusing on your popularity you and Taro would be level two meisters like the rest of us." Wes shivered rubbing his bear arms. "Hey Brooklyn when can I have my shirt back?" Wes looked over the girl who was carefully sewing the rip closed. Wes sighed leaning against the wall. "Where is Gale?" He asked worried as he looked down the hall.

"My brother and Gale went on a mission." Brooklyn answered holding the shirt up. She counted the buttons on the shirt and smiled when she counted eight. "I believe they are heading to Loew." Wes pushed himself off the wall.

"What?" He said his eyes wide, "What for?"

"They are investgating the village of Loew, Mr. Evans." Said a soft spoken voice of a young man, he stood next to Brooklyn "Madame Thompson, your father and grandfather request your presence in the Death Room."

"Come on Brooks let's get moving." Said a crass voice behind the soft spoken male, Brooklyn Thompson looked up at her weapons Jayden and Jaylen Winchester, the Winchester twins were infamous among the students as the most merciless weapon twins. Jaylen though the soft spoken younger twin wouldn't hesitate to shoot if something happened to his brother and meister. He was often seen a long maroon short sleeved with tight skinny jeans. His brother Jayden Winchester was more openly violent and would often get into fights with students and teachers. Jayden wore a long sleeved maroon shirt with loose jeans.

Brooklyn sighed and pressing the heel of her palm against her temple, "I buy you matching clothes so that you both will be symmetrical." She said calmly as Jayden placed his arms behind his head and Jaylen shifted hands clasped in front of him as he looked down. "Not so you both can be asymmetrical and ruin my perfect symmetry!" Brooklyn shouted as Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, your dad wants you now. He is watching your brother on the mirror and wants to talk to you and Wes…"

"Wes too?" Jaylen said blushing at his lack of knowing Lord Death wanted Wes as well. Jaylen watched Jayden sling Brooklyn over his shoulder, Jaylen sighed as Brooklyn began to try shorten Jayden's sleeves. Wes followed behind with his partner.

"I wonder what Lord Death wants…" Jessica whispered to Wes. As they neared the Death Room, Jess looked at Wes, her meister looked ahead intently. She could see his mind running a mile a minute trying to figure out what Lord Death could want with them. She sighed smacking the back of his head "Hey are you even listening?"

Wes rubbed his head scowling "Yes Jess and I have no idea why Lord Death wants us." He grumbled as they followed the twins through the door.

* * *

Gale sighed adjusting his scarf again; his partner had left him so that they could cover more ground. He sighed again looking at the forest filled with furnaces. Gale looked about nervous, he began to think about the mission they had been given. "Some residents have put out a complaint about an unmoving golem that was blocking a trade route for them. The residents simply asked that the school investigate if the golem is a threat. Gale sighed humming as he walked, Cedric and him split up in order to learn which trade route the golem blocked. Gale had learned the golem blocked the southeast route, Gale felt his body relax as he walked through the woods. He smiled nearing the golem. Gale stopped when he was in front of the golem, it sat hunched over. Its enormous body composed of what appeared to be clay bricks. Gale walked around to the other side of the golem and frowned.

"He's really is blocking this path." Gale mumbled back up. He sighed looking about the forest, "I sure hope Cedric hurries up." Gale sighed and took a seat on one of the golem's colossal out stretched legs. Gale sighed pulling his legs up; he rested his head against the back of the golem's massive abdomen. Gale closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the forest.

Gale felt himself fall into a deep sleep, his breathing evened out. His hands came to rest in his lap, for the first time in many nights Gale had a content look on his face.

Cedric came walking up the pushing his black motorcycle, he smiled as he saw his partners soul up ahead. He frowned as he saw another soul behind his partner; it was smaller than a regular soul. He shrugged it off as an animal that came sniffing at the golem. He arrived at the golem and chuckled when he saw Gale sleeping against the golem. Cedric kicked the kickstand out and rested his bike. He opened one of the saddle bags where he and Gale had packed a small lunch just in case. Cedric pulled out two sandwiches, one was PB & J, and the other was ham and cheese sandwhich. Cedric pulled out a two water bottles as well. He grinned as he closed the flap.

Gale stirred when he heard footsteps; he opened his eyes sitting up quickly. He smiled when he saw Cedric climbing up the leg of the golem.

"Hey." Gale said standing and stretching, he walked over to Cedric, holding out his hand he pulled his meister up onto the golem. "The golem was made about sixteen years ago." Gale informed as Cedric handed him a sandwich. Gale smiled unwrapping the sandwich Cedric had brought. "It was costume made by a former resident… No one wanted to give the name."

"What did you expect with a close nit town?" Cedric asked unwrapping his ham and cheese sandwich. He took a large bite out of the triangle sandwich. "I'll give dad a call…"

"Why?" Gale asked taking a small bite out of his own sandwich.

Cedric looked at the golem with curious eyes "This golem is weird… I mean, why would someone from the village block off a trade route? Plus," Cedric took a swig of his open water "This thing has a soul…It's small but it's there."

Gale looked down nibbling more on his sandwich, "Hey…Cedric?" The reaper looked over at his weapon with a raised brow, "Do you take missions like this…because of how scared I get?"

Cedric smiled and pulled out a compact mirror, he breathed on it and began to write 42-42-564. Gale smiled as the wind lifted the ends of scarf up. He listened to Cedric inform his father about the golem.

* * *

Sarah Evans scowled as she scrubbed the floors of her homeroom, scrubbing beside her was a girl with short spiky bright blue hair. Sarah looked over and threw the scrubber across the room, "This is such shit, I mean we cause one crack in the wall and we get slammed with a detention! Such shit!" Sarah said leaning back on her hands. "Right Hiko?"

The girl with spiky blue hair stood nodding "Yeah it's freaking unfair! Where does Death get off telling me D]daughter of the famous Black Star to wash class room floors." She scowled her violet eyes narrowing. She sighed taking a seat on the teacher's desk "Hey Sarah…" Sarah looked over at her fellow meister. "You heard that legend right?"

"What legend?" Sarah asked reaching into her pockets for a piece of gum.

Hiko leaned forward grinning "That down in the basement of the school is some sort old shrine that is to the first kishin, I heard some madness still lingers there." Hiko's violet eyes darted about "Rumor has it that anyone who can go down into the basement and stay in the kishin shrine for five minutes will gain some sort of power!" Hiko threw her arms out wide. She grinned and leaned back "Ofcourse I don't need any power, but I think it's something fun me and you can do." Hiko smirked "We would be the talk of the school if we went down there."

"Only if some one belives you stupid." Came a crass voice from the door, Hiko smiled turning around. A girl with shoulder blade length straight blond hair and narrowed police blue eyes stood there.

"Hey Suzien, miss me already?" Hiko asked adjusting her tight forest green shirt.

Suzien rolled her eyes "Like a bad cold." She took a seat next her meister. "So, how are you guys going to prove you went down to the shirne?"

Hiko grinned and cracked her knuckles "Why I'm sure Sarah's little brother won't mind coming down and taking a picture of us."

Sarah chuckled "You're so evil sometimes Hiko." Sarah grinned "I heard my brother is being sent away on a mission and he might return for a few days."

The two meisters chuckled as the weapon sighed finishing the cleaning duty.

* * *

So Yeah, review please?


End file.
